In A Rut
by BonneNuit
Summary: GazillexNatsu boy love. As a dragon slayer, Gazille goes into rut and thinks that Natsu would be a perfect mate. But Natsu is naïve and doesn’t understand Gazille’s advances. Violence, cursing, sexual content. No underage readers.


I do not own Fairy Tail or make any money off of this story.

**Pairing: Gajeel (or Gazille) x Natsu**

**When I got a request from ****iluvbleach6x15** **to write fan fiction for the manga Fairy Tail- which I have never heard of before- my interest was piqued. I instantly liked the 'Dragon Slayer' Natsu, and of course Gazille with him as the 'seme'.**

**Summary: As a dragon slayer, Gazille goes into rut and thinks that Natsu would be a perfect mate. But Natsu is naïve and doesn't understand Gazille's advances. My biggest challenge with this story was getting out of the Bleach mode and into Fairy Tail… but hopefully the more I write in this fandom, the better it will be.**

**Research facts I used to make this story more realistic: Komodo dragons can be monogamous and form "pair bonds." During the mating season, the males fight aggressively amongst themselves. Mating may be rough because the 'females' are antagonistic. =3 **

**WARNINGS! Sex, smut, lemon, violence, cursing. NO UNDERAGE READERS!!!**

**This story is also un-beta'd, but I did use spell check and reread it several times for mistakes.**

In a Rut

Lucy watched in amused bewilderment as she saw Gazille continually glance at Natsu. It was more like staring, actually. Natsu was oblivious, as always, and continued to laugh with his friends.

Natsu leaned over Gazille slightly, who was sitting next to him, to grab a bread roll. Lucy blinked as she saw Gazille's nostrils flare and he darted his tongue out as though tasting the air. His eyes seemed to turn into slits as he turned to look at Natsu with his mouth slightly open.

Gray noticed a few moments after Lucy, and frowned heavily as he watched Gazille suspiciously. He nudged Erza with his elbow and she gave him a stern look before turning to see what his problem was. A line appeared between her brows as she watched Gazille who was too busy noticing Natsu to pay any mind to it.

"Gazille!"

The dark haired dragon slayer jolted slightly as he was shaken from his daze and glared at Gray, who had shouted his name.

"What?" He snapped gruffly and shifted away from Natsu as the exuberant man brushed against him.

"What's with you today?"

Gazille's eyes flicked over to Natsu and then he stood abruptly and stomped away without answering the question. Natsu seemed to finally notice Gazille as well and he stared after Gazille, as though thinking something over. The three friends puzzled over the odd behavior, but Natsu quickly began munching down on the food again as though nothing had happened.

Just outside the guild, Gazille leaned against the cold stone wall and tried to calm himself. That scent…

Metalicana, the dragon that raised him, taught him quite a few things about dragons and dragon slayers. Metalicana wanted to make sure that Gazille was fully aware of the side effects that came with being a dragon slayer, but now Gazille wished he could remain ignorant.

Scent was the primary way that dragons find their mates. During the mating season, dragons would come together, usually during feeding, to find an appropriate mate which they would bond to for life. Because Gazille used the art of lost magic, he too would be affected by the mating season. But he had never expected to run into another dragon slayer that would 'catch his fancy.'

Gazille closed his eyes and growled in irritation as he thought of the warm, tantalizing scent that had been teasing him since the rut had begun. Natsu's friends were starting to become suspicious, but luckily Natsu was enough of an idiot to not suspect a thing. Now the only question was whether he was going to ignore this _thing, _or pursue his interest.

…

"What's that?" Natsu said groggily as he rubbed his eyes. It was morning and Natsu had been awoken by the door bell ringing. When he went to go answer it, no one was there except for a box. Happy eyed it with interest and cocked his head to the side.

"Aye."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Natsu crouched down by the package and poked it. Nothing happened. His nose twitched and his mouth begun to salivate as he picked up the scent of freshly made biscuits and gravy with meat.

He ripped the top off and was delighted to find a steaming hot breakfast, ready to eat. He took it inside and devoured it instantly, with no thought to where it came from.

Happy, however, was not as easily deterred by food (unless it was fish, of course) and walked back to the door to try and get the scent of who had left it there. It was impossible to tell though, because whoever had lift it anticipated Natsu (and Happy's) nose and masked it completely.

"Dats gud!" Natsu said around a mouthful of breakfast.

"Aye." Happy commented and decided that he would let the issue go for now, unless something more came to light of the situation.

…

"Hey, do you have cologne on or something?"

Gazille turned to look at Natsu who seemed to not care about their close proximity. Gazille had planned to keep his distance from Natsu after the gift that morning, but it seemed that was impossible as Natsu ran into him in front of the message boards.

Gazille sneered at Natsu who wasn't put off in the least. "Do I look like a pansy pretty-boy that would wear that stench?"

"Well, no…" Natsu cocked his head to the side and leaned closer to Gazille who felt heat rise through his body. "But you smell really, really good."

A thought occurred to Gazille that hadn't before. Was it possible the dragon Igneel, that had a similar relationship to Natsu that Metalicana had to Gazille, hadn't thought to instruct him about mating? Or perhaps Igneel was the mothering type that preferred to never think of the possibility that Natsu would mate. Either way, Natsu was completely ignorant of his own instincts and his reactions to Gazille.

His body was screaming at Gazille to take what Natsu was unknowingly offering, but Gazille restrained himself. He could feel the slight itching sensation of his metal scales wanting to make them known to display for Natsu and he knew he had to get out of there.

Natsu stared quizzically after Gazille who had stormed away. Lucy caught the light flush covering his cheeks and was dumb struck. She glanced over at Natsu who also looked as though he was flushing slightly and tried to put the two occurrences together.

She stared into space and she tapped her finger against her lips, thinking hard. She was suspicious that the two were fighting at some degree, and really didn't want them to destroy more property. But they weren't openly being aggressive, so it seemed strange. Maybe it had something to do with them both being dragon slayers? She thought that she saw a book on dragons in the guild's library; maybe that would hold the answer.

…

Gazille watched from his hidden spot as Natsu ran through the streets. He took a step back as he noticed Natsu's friends and glared at them, despite them not being able to see him. There shouldn't be so many other possible contenders near his future mate.

Gazille hissed and his muscles tensed in preparation to pounce.

"Natsu."

Gazille froze as he saw Gray touch Natsu on the shoulder. It was more of a shove, really, but Gazille saw the way his hand grazed the back of Natsu's neck.

He moved quickly, disregarding everyone else as he punched Gray. Gray staggered underneath the force of the blow and barely managed to dodge the next one.

"What's wrong with you!?" Gray yelled and began to call his ice.

While Natsu cheered from the sidelines, Lucy looked confused and fretful.

"I don't get it!" She said more to herself. "I thought Gazille would be attacking Natsu, not Gray!"

"What do you mean?" Erza moved her cool gaze from the fight to Lucy, making the girl shiver.

"I- I thought that Gazille was acting funny so I looked up dragons… this is the time of the year they mate, so they are really aggressive with other males."

"Oh?" Erza glanced at Natsu that was still yelling and cheering Gray and Gazille on.

"Yeah, but why would Gazille attack Gray if Natsu is the dragon…" She trailed off and her eyes widened. "You don't think..?"

Erza frowned as she came to the same conclusion. She stomped over to Natsu and grabbed him, lifting him up and throwing him over her shoulder.

"What the hell Erza!?" Natsu yelled and then covered his mouth, becoming sick because he identified Erza as a moving vehicle.

Gazille paused mid Iron Dragon Roar and turned to glare at Erza who was approaching with Natsu.

"What are you doing?" Lucy whined and tried to pull Erza back, but she was only dragged along as well.

"What?" Gazille tried to play it off like nothing was going on, but his eyes flickered between Natsu and Erza in irritation and he longed to take Natsu back from the dominatrix.

"Natsu is an idiot." Erza stated frankly.

"Hey!" Natsu tried to deny it but Erza hit him on the head, making him shut up.

"He won't understand anything unless you tell him bluntly."

With that she dropped Natsu on the ground with a loud thump. Gray and Lucy tried to protest, but she simply dragged them away, as well as Happy.

The town's people were murmuring and milling about the area, trying to figure out what was going on. Gazille glanced around at them with a scowl and looked at Natsu who was getting to his feet and dusted himself off. Gazille grabbed his elbow and began to pull him forcefully along, despite his vocal protests.

"Oi, where are we going?"

Gazille shot him a look from the corner of his eye, but that didn't deter Natsu.

"Come on, I'm hungry and I want to get back to the guild." Natsu complained and tried to yank himself free.

Gazille stepped into one of the alleys and slammed Natsu against the brick wall. Natsu barely flinched at the pain, but he did shiver as Gazille pressed against him, lowering his mouth to Natsu's ear.

"I need to talk to you. We can eat at my place."

Natsu froze in confusion as Gazille rubbed his chin against Natsu's shoulder.

"Er…" He felt uncomfortable, but is body felt strange. Warm. Well, warmer then it usually was. He let out a laugh as Gazille's curious nose found a ticklish spot behind his ear and Gazille reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll feed you at my house," Gazille promised, and Natsu eagerly accepted.

"I won't say no to food!" Natsu licked his lips and Gazille stared at him, his eye dilated as he took in the darting tongue.

"…Right." He turned away before his control snapped and pulled Natsu out of the alley, leading him to his house.

Gazille's house was actually a small cabin out by the woods. On the outside it looked normal (except for lots of metal scraps lying around the yard) but on the inside it was reinforced with steel and iron. At least the furniture was still good.

Natsu sat in the chair and watched Gazille curiously as he got out some food for Natsu. Natsu smiled as he saw a large box filled with metal beside the fridge.

"It must be convenient to be able to eat metal for power." Natsu said as he swung his legs, staring at Gazille who was feeling hotter and hotter by the minute.

"Of course I would never want to eat anything but flame!"

"Whatever." Gazille slid the plate in front of Natsu and tried to act aloof, but he was already half-hard from just being around Natsu and it was becoming uncomfortable. "I'll be right back." He mumbled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Natsu didn't think anything of it as he quickly finished the food, barely pausing to even breathe. He sighed and wiped his mouth, leaning back in the chair in satisfaction.

"That was good."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Natsu froze as Gazille came up behind him and leaned down to whisper into his ear. He shivered at the sensation and swallowed as Gazille still didn't move away.

"You're acting funny."

"Am I?" Gazille let his hands rest on Natsu's shoulders and then slid them down to caress Natsu's bare stomach.

Natsu knew that he should be pushing Gazille away, but it felt so good to be touched that way. Gazille's skin felt slightly rough and scaly, and only seemed to increase the sensitivity of his skin. He felt so light and hot…

"Did you drug me?" Natsu asked half heartedly and Gazille paused his ministrations.

"Of course I didn't!" He growled and couldn't help but feel slightly offended.

"Mmh…" Natsu reached up and grabbed the back of Gazille's head caressing the soft dark hair before tugging him down. "Don't stop, it feels good."

Gazille hesitated for a moment and then tugged Natsu up so he was standing. Natsu looked up at him curiously, but Gazille just took his arm and led him into the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked curiously, but Gazille didn't answer him. Natsu was far too innocent for his own good if he didn't know that by now.

He shoved Natsu into the bedroom and pinned him against the door. He didn't give Natsu a chance to protest before he kissed him aggressively, licking and biting at his lips until Natsu was forced to open his mouth under the assault.

Natsu panicked at first because he wasn't used to the attention, and tried to shove Gazille away. Gazille only pressed against him harder and grabbed at the hands which had begun to flame. His metal ability kept him from being burned, and he only felt slightly warm, thankfully.

He pulled away for a moment, only to begin placing kisses along his face and neck. Natsu groaned as he gave into the pleasure and worked one of his hands free from Gazille's grip to grab his shoulder.

"Gazille!" He hissed and arched his neck when Gazille scraped his sharp teeth along his neck. "That feels good…" He said with a moan and Gazille growled.

"It's me doing it, after all." Gazille said smugly and moved his hands to Natsu's waist o stroke the bare stretch of skin.

"This…is just a one time thing, right?" Natsu asked as he tried to control his gasping breaths.

"Right. That is, until next year." Gazille commented as he rubbed his nose against Natsu's neck and then sucked on the flesh there. He thought for a second, and then pulled away to amend his statement.

"Or maybe next month." He rocked his hips forward and growled as their clothes-covered bodies came into contact. "Next week." Gazille corrected himself again, but Natsu wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying anymore.

Natsu wasn't prudish and also didn't deny what he knew he wanted. At the moment, he wanted Gazille and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. So he allowed Gazille to maneuver him to the bed and then press him down into the soft bedding. Natsu was tempted to curl into it, but he had other things on his mind at the moment.

Gazille straddled his hips and tore of Natsu's shirt, although he took great care with Natsu's scarf, which he knew was precious to him. He slid down Natsu's body and dragged his mouth down the strong chest to take one of his nipples into his mouth. Natsu laughed at first at the tickling sensation of Gazille's tongue, but it turned into a hitch of breath as Gazille bit down.

Natsu squirmed and tried to push at Gazille's head, but Gazille bit down even harder and dug his nails into Natsu's sides until he desisted.

"Th-that…" Natsu had a hard time getting his words out right now because his mind was blank with pleasure.

"I've barely even touched you, and you're already like this." Gazille said, but it was more out of curiosity as he pinched the nipples in between his fingers and gently rolled them. He glanced up at Natsu's flushed face and felt his arousal throb from underneath the confines of his pants.

He dipped his tongue into the dip of Natsu's stomach as he undid Natsu's pants and slid them down. No underwear. He smirked and rubbed his cheek against Natsu's hip bone before pulling away to take the pants completely off. Natsu huffed in irritation when Gazille got off the bed, but then his eyes widened as Gazille began to quickly undress. Natsu could see many scars covering his entire body, as well as the metal decorations of the bolts and piercings.

Gazille was too impatient to let Natsu look him over for too long, and pounced onto Natsu once more. Natsu dragged his sharp nails down Gazille's torso as his legs were roughly shoved apart, making Gazille hiss as his metal scales threatened to give.

"Stop that." He ordered and shifted his hips, bumping his erection against Natsu's ass.

Natsu squirmed away and brought his legs up to try and knee Gazille in the back, but Gazille flattened himself on Natsu, making it impossible.

"Stay still so I can prepare you!" Gazille growled in aggravation.

Natsu frowned and scowled up at Gazille. "This is weird."

Gazille let out a sigh of irritation and nuzzled Natsu's neck, stroking his sides in an effort to calm him. "I know it's weird, but I'll make you feel really good, okay?"

"Fire-eating good?" Natsu questioned, tilting his head to the side as he thought of the delicious taste.

Gazille eyes him, considering the metaphor before nodding. "Even better."

"…Fine."

Gazille grinned broadly and flipped Natsu over onto his stomach and spooned his back. Natsu shifted uncomfortably as Gazille licked a wet trailed down his spine, nipping occasionally. Natsu moaned and pressed his erection down into the mattress to try and relieve the ache, but he was distracted as curious fingers slid down his crack and prodded at his entrance.

"What are you doing!?" Natsu wanted to leap up, but Gazille had his hips firmly held and didn't seem inclined to release him anytime soon.

"I told you, I'm preparing you!" Gazille snapped and pressed at his entrance again, making Natsu squirm away.

"Your nails!"

Gazille paused and pulled his hand away, examining his nails closely and coming to the conclusion that yes, they would hurt Natsu. He focused on his hand closely and the nails slipped back into his cuticles, leaving his normal, not sharp ones.

He was tempted to make Natsu suck on them to get them wet, but Gazille knew that he was aggravated right now and didn't want to risk getting his fingers bitten. In their steel form Natsu would probably chip a tooth, but with them normal then Gazille would be the one in pain.

So instead Gazille sucked on his own fingers and then moved them down to rub at the tight flesh protecting Natsu's entrance. Natsu's breath hitched and just as it seemed like he was going to try to escape, Gazille slipped two fingers inside of him.

Natsu jerked in surprise and tried to scramble up, but Gazille pressed his other hand against Natsu's back and held him down firmly.

"Ow!" Natsu winced and buried his face into the bedding. "That hurts Gazille!"

"I know."

"Then why did you do it!?" Natsu was shocked and confused. He didn't know how to deal with these feelings inside of him, and didn't understand what made his body feel this way.

Gazille spread his fingers apart and watched in dazed interest as Natsu cried out and began to claw at the bed. Obviously he hadn't gotten used to the feeling yet, so Gazille attempted to gentle the movement until he found the spot that would give Natsu pleasure.

He found himself enthralled with the way Natsu writhed on the bed. So much that he almost didn't noticed the bundle of nerves he brushed against, causing Natsu to yell out and push back against Gazille.

"Ah!" Natsu shamelessly rocked his hips back to get more of that pleasure. He wanted more and he didn't care what it was, he just wanted it so he was going to have it. "Gazille!"

Gazille paused for a second to collect his thoughts, and then slipped his fingers out of Natsu, much to Natsu's displeasure. "I like the way you say my name." Gazille murmured, more to himself to Natsu as he curved his body against him and guided himself to Natsu's entrance.

He entered Natsu swiftly and was nearly overcome with pleasure as the tight heat surrounded him. He was, however, taken aback by Natsu's cry of pain and the claws tried to reach around and scratch him. He snatched Natsu's wrists before that could happen and pinned them above his head while he tried to wrap his mind around the situation while still dazed with pleasure.

He was aware that Natsu was unaccustomed to this sort of physical interaction. It came as a blessing and a curse for Gazille, who was just as inexperienced (although not as naïve) as Natsu. On one hand Natsu being a virgin meant that he wasn't mated and therefore Gazille was able to bond with him; but on the other hand, Natsu's body had balked at the intrusion. Now Gazille had to fight his own raging lust to try and not further damage his mate who now seemed to be very disagreeable of the situation.

Natsu arched his back and panted underneath Gazille. He gritted his teeth and tried to ride out the pain, but that proved to be impossible as Gazille continued to press into him. He was thick and solid inside of Natsu, unyielding and stiff as though his dick was made of the same metal that Gazille used to defend and attack with. Although, Natsu thought distantly, that could very well be the case.

He blinked and returned to awareness as he heard Gazille murmuring to him softly.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Just relax and it will all be good. Just relax. That's right, it will stop hurting. Don't want to hurt. I don't want to. I don't want to."

It seemed to be a stream of sentences that Natsu was barely able to understand. Gazille seemed to be trying to placate Natsu, but not fully certain how. He was now completely inside of Natsu and he rubbed his cheek against Natsu's shoulder blade and kissed the skin there.

"Natsu?" Gazille asked hesitantly and attempted to ignore the pleasurable heat and tightness surrounding him. It was hard to do, and more then once he felt himself slipping into dragon form. He knew that Natsu wouldn't appreciate Gazille being entirely metallic and covered in scales while inside of him, and was sure that it wouldn't feel good either.

"Gazille…" Natsu mumbled Gazille's name with his face buried in the bedding, but Gazille understood him anyways. He always understood him.

"You are… okay?" Gazille questioned, still a little uncertain about how much pain Natsu was in.

"Don't move asshole!" Natsu yelled as Gazille shifted inside of him.

Gazille was surprised by the outburst and narrowed his eyes at the familiar antagonism between them. "Don't tell me what to do!" He snarled and let go of Natsu's wrists to grip his hips and pull out completely before thrusting back in.

"AH!" Natsu clawed at the hands holding him in place, but the metal skin was unyielding underneath his nails. "You fucking bastard!"

"Shut up asshole!" Gazille growled back and began to slide in and out of Natsu's body quickly, smirking at the sound of their skin slapping together.

Natsu desperately tried to get used to it and wanted the pleasurable heat to return, but Gazille's quick pace proved to make it difficult.

Gazille stopped mid thrust as he heard Natsu whimper and leaned over him with a frown. "Natsu?" He was worried about Natsu again, because he knew that the other dragon slayer was difficult to hurt.

Natsu took in a deep breath and opened his eyes which had been clenched shut. He experimentally pushed back against Gazille and jerked in surprise when Gazille brushed against that spot inside of him again.

Gazille twitched as Natsu moaned in ecstasy and began to move his hips frantically to get more of it.

"Gazille!" Natsu cried out as his body twisted underneath him. "More!"

"Fuck." Gazille cursed and let loose as he relentlessly began to thrust inside of his mate. Natsu took the rough thrusts without complain and even reached his hand in between his legs to stroke his neglected erection.

Gazille let out a low roar as his body screamed it's satisfaction at connecting with his mate. Gazille grabbed Natsu's hair and tried to pull him around to kiss him, but was instantly frustrated as the angle made it uncomfortable.

He pulled out of Natsu and flipped the man onto his back before reentering harshly. Natsu screamed and his whole lower body lifted off the bed as he actually slid back a foot. Gazille was enraptured by the image of his handsome face and body twisted so beautifully with pleasure and bent to ravage Natsu's lips.

Natsu groaned at the assault and opened his mouth to the tongue and sharp teeth which descended upon him. Although Gazille was the aggressive and dominant one, he didn't take it lying down, so to speak. He kissed back heatedly, twisting his tongue around Gazille's and experimenting to see what felt best.

Gazille was surprised at first by Natsu's enthusiasm, but he knew he should have suspected it. So he 'allowed' Natsu to play around with the kiss while he hooked his arms under Natsu's knees and pressed his legs upward.

"Gah!" Natsu broke away from the kiss to gasp for breath as Gazille managed to penetrate even deeper inside of him. Natsu was vaguely aware that his body also felt some amount of pain still, but the pleasure was too good to ignore, so he dismissed the pain.

"Gazille, Gazille, Gazille!" Natsu chanted his name as his groin tightened and his peak neared. Gazille sensed the change and carefully used just the palm of his clawed hand to coax Natsu's pleasure from him. Natsu shuddered as the smooth, silky feeling of the scales against him and the shock of the rough spots.

Gazille stiffened as felt Natsu tighten around his cock, and dug his nails into Natsu's hips as Natsu came, spurting white fluid in between their bodies. Gazille threw back his head and roared, making the entire building shake before he darted down and sunk his teeth into Natsu's neck.

Natsu could only inhale sharply as Gazille managed a few more hard thrusts before he too came. Warm fluid filled Natsu and he frowned at the uncomfortable feeling, but was more concerned about the very sharp teeth clamped into his neck.

Gazille was content to remain inside of Natsu as he rode out the aftermath. He had never felt so sated before, and never would have guessed that the reasons for such feelings lay underneath him as Natsu.

Sensing Natsu's discomfort, Gazille slowly lowered his legs down and pulled his mouth away with a wet sound. He remained inside of him, however, and braced his hands on the bed on either side of Natsu's waist as he leaned up to examine him.

Natsu was bleeding in several places from Gazille's teeth and nails, but there wasn't anything that needed immediate medical attention. His eyes wandered over Natsu's flushed face and glazed eyes and smirked in satisfaction.

Blinking, Natsu's vision cleared a little and he scowled up at Gazille who looked far too content. "Don't think this means you've won!" Natsu yelled.

Gazille glared at Natsu, but kept his smug smile as he abruptly withdrew from Natsu. Natsu groaned in discomfort and tried to close his legs in an attempt to lessen the sensation, but Gazille pried them apart and examined his entrance with a frown.

"Blood…" He muttered to himself and delicately ran his fingers over the red and puckered flesh, drawing a gasp from Natsu. Granted, there wasn't as much damage as there could have been, but Gazille was displeased that he hadn't completely managed to not cause a lot of harm.

Natsu had given up on trying to close his legs, and instead slumped back against the bedding and closed his eyes. He was getting sleepy now, and wanted nothing more then to curl up and relax at last.

Gazille huffed and leaned his cheek against Natsu's thigh as he considered the puckered entrance. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his discarded shirt and spit onto it before bringing it to Natsu's hole and very gently wiped it. Natsu flinched and Gazille's eyes darted up to him before he continued carefully.

Natsu slowly began to relax, and so Gazille relaxed as well as he tended to his mate.

"There aren't that many things that can entertain me. I was a stray wolf, but now that I am accepted by you, I think I should get closer to you. Even though we were enemies before, now we're friends. Colorful, colorful shubidoba, the melody of love, blue metallic. Dou dou dou Shalala shubidoba Shalala. I bite those honey lips tightly. Shalalala, shubidoba."

Gazille murmured softly, never once looking up at Natsu as he tenderly cleaned his scratches. Gazille never expected to feel something for someone else like felt for Natsu. He felt relieved that he was able to express his feelings a little. When there was no reply at his confession, however, Gazille looked up and saw that Natsu was asleep.

With a snort and a faint smile, Gazille eased Natsu underneath the covers and slipped beside him. He threw a possessive arm around Natsu's firm body and pressed close so as much of their skin touched as possible. Satisfied, Gazille simply gazed at Natsu's sleeping face which was so breathtaking to Gazille, despite the drool starting to collect at the corner of his mouth.

Gazille finally closed his eyes as exhaustion caught up with him and soon both of their even breathing could be heard in the room.

Far away, and yet closer then the two slayers could have imagined, the dragons Igneel and Metalicana studied the two men.

"It would have gone much smoother if you had instructed Natsu about mating." Metalicana said with a hint of cackle in his voice.

"If he was aware then he might not have allowed Redfox to get close in the first place." Igneel snapped, irritated that a dragon such as Metalicana dared to lecture him.

"Gazille would never rest until he had Natsu as a mate." Metalicana has a hint of fondness in his voice, which was unusual for his selfish nature.

"Obviously." Igneel gazed down at his sleeping kit and allowed the two their privacy as the two withdrew to their own realm.

"Happiness is overrated." Metalicana grumbled to himself and Igneel lashed him with his tail, forcing Metalicana to dodge.

"Your bitterness clouds your emotions."

"It is lonely to be without a mate with as long as dragons and dragon slayers live." Igneel said after a moment of silence. "I wish them the best."

With that the two dragons took flight, and somewhere in the world, Natsu and Gazille slept on.

**LINE**

**For those who don't know, the 'song' that Gazille 'sang' to Natsu is something that I found in Fairy Tail chapter 104, where Gazille is singing "Best Friend."**

**I really love this pairing, so expect more of it from me. It took some getting used to, to write for a different fandom other then Bleach, but I think it was a good experience for me to work with a broader range of characters. **

**I love constructive criticism, or even one word reviews, so please don't feel shy!**


End file.
